I miss you, an Ezria fanfic
by prettylittleluver
Summary: What happenes when Aria and Ezra's love brings them back together? Keep reading if you want to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE I BEGIN I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT YES I DELETED THIS STORY AND YES I AM REPOSTING IT. ITS BECAUSE I GOT BUSY AND FORGOT TO UPDATE OFTEN, SO NOW I'M STARTING FRESH AND UPDATE EVERY TUESDAY AUSTRALIAN DAYS. THANKYOU AND READ ON!**

**Hello everyone! So this is my first ever story, and its probably not going to be amazing... But I love writing and I LOVE pretty little liars so I thought to myself, why not? Most of my stories will be about the AMAZING Aria and Ezra... The sadness, happiness and everything in between.**

**My first story will be based on what I think should have happened when Malcolm saw Aria and Jake in 4x04, FaceTime. It will only be that for the first chapter or two, because then i'll just go off forgetting about the fact that I'm supposed to be following a story line.. Hahaha! There will probably be stories similar to mine, but please at least give mine a go! Thank you and Enjoy! - Brit xx**

* * *

"Why don't you come over anymore?" Malcolm asked Aria with his big blue eyes, staring into hers.

"Well, sometimes people get busy, they can't always do what they want to do." She said sadly.

Aria knew that Jake would ask about Ezra, it was in his nature to do so. Her brain was ticking, thinking so hard for a response that would sound the slightest bit believable. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Malcolm's next statement. Jake shook Aria's arm before she realised that the young boy in front of her had even opened his mouth.

"Sorry buddy, what did you say?" Said a worried Aria.

"I said that I will get daddy to call you, and you can play trains with us" Malcolm replied enthusiastically.

Malcolm quickly scurried back to his worried parents, but before he could even open he door to the bookshop, Ezra and Maggie opened it, looking for him. Aria quickly turned around and tried to continue her conversation with Jake. They were just about to walk into the Grille when Malcolm yelled "Bye Aria!". She really didn't want to turn around, knowing she would see Ezra... but had to, for the sake of Malcolm. As soon as Ezra heard Malcolm say Aria's beautiful name, he immediately looked up, and saw something he was definitely not expecting. Aria and Jake, hand in hand. He didnt believe his eyes, just a few weeks ago that would have been him. Aria told him that she loved him more than anything in the world, and that she would never be satisfied with another mans touch, but there she was - with Jake. What Aria said was true, she still loved Ezra. He was more than just a boyfriend to her, he was her first true love, the first person she told everything too. Feelings towards someone like that don't just go away so shortly.

Aria gave Malcolm, Maggie and Ezra a simple wave before walking into the Grille. Aria was in her own little world, reliving the many memories she shared with Ezra. From their fancy dinner dates in Philly, to their nights on Ezra's couch watching black and white movies with vegan takeout. She remembered how happy and content she felt. She hadn't felt that way in months. Although Ezra and Aria were a couple just weeks ago, she felt as if they broke up a while before. The connection between them was dying, and the both knew it.. yet neither of them had the courage to confront each other. Aria was awaken from her gaze when the waitress asked for their order.

A few hours later, Jake and Aria were heading back to Jake's house when Aria announced she was feeling 'sick'. Jake, being the gentlemen that he was, kindly offered to drop Aria back to her place and take care of her. Her Mom and Mike were both out so she knew she had the place to herself. She kindly denied Jake's offer before jumping into her car and grabbed out her phone.

"We need to talk Ezra, I can't do this anymore. Can I come over? I miss you. - Aria."

She contemplated whether or not she should send the text to him. Before she realised, her finger had click sent and she panicked. She knew she shouldn't have done that, especially after he's seen Aria with Jake just a few hours back. She started her car before heading home. She walked in the door when all of a sudden her phone buzzed, she got so excited yet worried. All the possible words he could have replied raced through Aria's head. 'What if he had moved on?' She thought to herself.. 'What if he didn't need me anymore?' A single tear leaked from the corner of her eye, thinking about what she would do if he really didn't love her anymore. She composed herself, and opened the message, she was right.. It was from him.

"Sure, but not tonight. Sorry I'm busy. I miss you too. - Ezra"

She didn't know what to feel. Ezra would always make time for her, no matter what was going on in his life. It must be something important if he couldn't excuse himself from it, even for Aria. Although Aria was at the tender age of 17, she still had a drink now and then, without her parents knowing - obviously. She opened the alcohol cupboard, grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured herself a big glass. She grabbed her phone and headed to the lounge room before putting on her favourite black and white film She and Ezra would watch time and time again. She was on her third glass of vodka when her emotions got the better of her. She sobbed for hours before finding her phone and called Ezra.

Ezra was at in his apartment, with Maggie and Malcolm. He had taken them back to his place after the awkward encounter he had experienced earlier in the day. He had just got Malcolm to sleep when he got a phone call. He walked over to his phone and saw the caller I.D, Aria. He was confused on why Aria was calling him, even though he told her that she was busy tonight. He took the phone with him and entered his bathroom, so that Maggie didn't seem him on the phone.

Ezra - Hello?

Aria - Ezraaaaa I missss youuuuu, I neeeeeeed youuuuuu

Ezra could tell that Aria was blind drunk. She slurred her words so much it was hard for him to understand. He had never seen Aria drunk before, he'd barely even seen her touch a drink, except for the occasional drinks at fancy restaurants. He knew that he had to something, but what could he do? It was 9:30pm on a Sunday Night and he and Maggie were supposed to be spending time together, for Malcolm. He thought of his options. Aria started crying again. As soon as she started crying, Ezra knew that he had to go over there. "I'm on my way" was all Ezra said before ending the short call.

Ezra told Maggie there was a family issue and that he would be back home soon. She nodded in agreement before he opened the door and left. He was on his way to the house of the one he loved. A sense of worry ran over Ezra's body, he had no idea what kind of state Aria would be in..He prayed she was okay. After a short drive, he arrived at Aria's house and knocked on the door. He was welcomed by a drunken Aria, struggling to stand upright.

"Ezzzzzzzzz-

Just as she was about to fall, Ezra jumped in between the cold tiled floor and Aria's petite body, saving her from hitting the hard ground. Ezra couldn't but feel a little happy, he finally had the love of his life back in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter picks up exactly where the last one ended! Thank you for the few kind responses! You're reviews/views mean a lot to me :) I will try to update at least once a week, so hang tight! I literally have no idea how many stories I will write, or how long this will be but please keep reading! Thank you all so much! Brit xx**

_Ezra told Maggie there was a family issue and that he would be back home soon. She nodded in agreement before he opened the door and left. He was on his way to the house of the one he loved. A sense of worry ran over Ezra's body, he had no idea what kind of state Aria would be in..He prayed she was okay. After a short drive, he arrived at Aria's house and knocked on the door. He was welcomed by a drunken Aria, struggling to stand upright. Just as she was about to fall, Ezra jumped in between the cold tiled floor and Aria's petite body, saving her from hitting the hard ground. Ezra couldn't but feel a little happy, he finally had the love of his life back in his arms._

* * *

Ezra quickly realised that this was not the time to be thinking about their love life. He managed to get Aria safely upstairs and into her bedroom, and boy it wasn't an easy task, but he coped, despite the random cries and outbursts. After all, her body was tiny, making her as light as a feather.

"I'm going downstairs to get you a drink" Ezra said, trying to calm Aria down. He rushed to the kitchen before returning to Aria's bedroom with a glass of water. Ezra noticed she had stopped yelling and crying, and was now sound asleep in the comfort of her own bed. At this point, Ezra couldn't return to Maggie, he'd only been here for 20 minutes and knew as soon as he walked into his apartment, Maggie would overload him with questions. So instead, he decided to go downstairs and watch a movie, to kill some time. He picked out Aria's favourite and began to watch the film. The couple had watched the movie so many times that he almost knew every single word. Ezra's eyes started to droop, and within minutes he was dead to the world.

Aria woke up with a throbbing headache. She checked her phone, 3:24am. All she could think about was what happened last night? She couldn't remember a thing, and was confused on how she got to her bedroom. She headed downstairs to get a drink when she heard someone snoring. At first she thought it was nothing. But after repeatedly hearing the noise she became suspicious and worried. She knew her Mom and Mike weren't coming home last night, so who could it be? She followed the sound before releasing a small squeal when she saw a man on her couch. It was dark so she couldn't quite figure out who it was. She turned on the table lamp next to the couch, causing the man to awake from the light. "OH MY GOD!" she thought to herself before taking a step back from him.

It was Ezra? How had Ezra got into her house? And more importantly, why? When Ezra saw Aria standing next to the couch, he got such a fright he jumped a little.

"Aria! What's wrong? Do you feel okay?" Ezra said, sounding worried.

"What? Ezra you can't be here. You can't be looking after me." was all that poor Aria could manage to release from her mouth. Ezra now realised that Aria had no idea what happened last night, and that he was going to have to explain every last detail to her. Before Ezra could open his mouth, Aria noticed an empty bottle of Vodka sitting on top of her TV cabinet. Her eyes widened. She walked over to the cabinet and picked up the glass bottle.

"Did I drink this? And is that why I have such a bad headache? Ezra, tell me whats happening, NOW!" Aria raised her voice, causing her head ache to increase immensely.

"Aria, it's not what you think, you called me.." Ezra said cautiously, standing up from his position on the chair, wincing in pain as he'd been sleeping in the worst position possible on the Montgomery's living room couch.

"I broke up with you, why would I call you-" Before Aria could finish her sentence, Ezra butted in.

"Okay, yesterday.. Remember when you text me, asking if I could come over?" Aria nodded in agreement. "I couldn't make it, and I said I was busy, still catching on?"

"Ezra, I'm not a baby, I'm keeping up." She laughed sadly. The sound of her laughing brought made Ezra feel full again, like the missing piece of his heart had been recovered.

Ezra joined her in laughter, but it quickly stopped and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a bread and butter knife.

"A few hours later, you rung me..blind drunk." Ezra explained. Before he could continue, Aria started pacing around the room, thinking about the previous nights events. She didn't want to tell Ezra why she got so drunk, but knew that she would have to tell him eventually. She felt so ashamed, dragging him into this.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here, Ezra." Aria said softly, before sitting down on the couch next to Ezra. She felt his warmth linger on her pale skin, even though they weren't intimately touching, just sitting next to each other.

"You were crying on the phone, you told me that you missed and needed me. I thought I better come over and check on you, to make sure you were safe. When I arrived, you were in the lounge room crying. Quickly, I rushed over too you but you fell and I caught you. Then I struggled to carry you into your room and placed you into your bed. You needed to get the alcohol you out of your system so I went downstairs and got you a drink. By the time I got back you were asleep. Then I just watched a movie and crashed on the couch. Sorry if I scared you." Ezra said with a worried tone to his voice. "It felt so good to have you in my arms, Aria." Ezra instantly knew that he had said the wrong thing and turned away, eyes full of shame. He hadn't raised his eyes from the floor once, and when he did, he caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down Aria's cheek.

"But why would you do that for me? I broke your heart, Ezra. We're not a couple anymore." Aria said in between sobs. Ezra gently wiped away the tears from her delicate face, causing Aria to cry even more. He could tell she wasn't dealing with the breakup well, and he was hoping that she knew the same about him.

"Aria, just because we're not a couple anymore doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. I will never stop loving you, no matter what happens. I will always be here for you." Ezra said, tears forming in his eyes. "I think you need to get some rest, we can talk later on when we're both actually awake. Goodnight Aria." As Ezra spoke, Aria could feel the tears running down her neck, and noticed Ezra was tearing up as well. As Ezra was about to open the door and head towards his car, he looked back to Aria.

"Ezra, don't go. Just stay with me tonight, please." And just like that, Ezra instantly felt a little happier. He turned around and walked back towards the couch, sat down and stared into Aria's beautiful big eyes.

"Of course I will" was all he managed to say, before Aria leaned in gave him a small yet passionate kiss on his lips. Aria then cuddled herself up against the side of the couch, falling asleep in a flash. Ezra, still confused on the whole situation, was thinking to himself 'Does she actually still love me? Or has the alcohol not warn off yet?' He soon fell asleep, with Aria reoccurring in every single dream he had.

* * *

The 2 were both rudely awakened by a hard knock on the front door. Aria kindly asked Ezra to get it, and of course he did, without hesitation. Ezra opened the door, adjusting to the brightness of the outside world.

"WHERE'S ARIA" the man shouted angrily, barging into the house.

"She was here a second ago, she must be in the kitchen or upstairs." Ezra replied fearfully. He recognised the man at the door, it was Jake.

"I know you.. Your the man who broke her heart! WHERE IS SHE? I'VE BEEN CALLING HER ALL MORNING." he shouted into Ezra's face. Ezra panicked and guilt must have shown in his face, because all of a sudden the man's fist had made contact with Ezra's face as he punched him. The force made him fall to the ground hardly. Jake kicked Ezra in the stomach and ribs before storming out of the house, slamming the door causing the entire house to shake. As soon as Aria heard the slam, she ran down from upstairs to see was happening. Her eyes widened as she saw Ezra lying on the ground, lip and nose bleeding, clenching onto his stomach as if he were in immense amounts of pain. She let out a yell before kneeling beside Ezra, who nearly looked unconscious. She didn't realise what had happened until she saw bruises already starting to form on Ezra's stomach.

"Who did this to you!" Aria asked as she dialled 911 angrily into her cell phone.

"Jake" was all Ezra could say. The ambulance sirens were the last thing that he could remember, before drifting off into a lifeless state.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you for even more views and responses! I already know that I am definitely going to be writing more stories! Thank you for your patience! Brit xx**

_"I know you.. Your the man who broke her heart! WHERE IS SHE? I'VE BEEN CALLING HER ALL MORNING." he shouted into Ezra's face. Ezra panicked and guilt must have shown in his face, because all of a sudden the man's fist had made contact with Ezra's face as he punched him. The force made him fall to the ground hardly. Jake kicked Ezra in the stomach and ribs before storming out of the house, slamming the door causing the entire house to shake. As soon as Aria heard the slam, she ran down from upstairs to see was happening. Her eyes widened as she saw Ezra lying on the ground, lip and nose bleeding, clenching onto his stomach as if he were in immense amounts of pain. She let out a yell before kneeling beside Ezra, who nearly looked unconscious. She didn't realise what had happened until she saw bruises already starting to form on Ezra's stomach._

_"Who did this to you!" Aria asked as she dialled 911 angrily into her cell phone._

_"Jake" was all Ezra could say. The ambulance sirens were the last thing that he could remember, before drifting off into a lifeless state._

* * *

It was a few days later, and Ezra was still in hospital.. with a split lip and a broken ribcage. He had been in intensive care for almost 96 hours and had only just regained his regular breathing patterns. Aria hadn't left the hospital since the morning that Jake had attacked him. She wanted to see him, she needed to. She replayed the moments in her hair from Monday morning. Why had she kissed him? And why hadn't he pulled away?

"Aria Montgomery, Ezra Fitz is ready for visitors." said one of the hospital nurses, with a kind smile on her face. Her legs became weak as she stood up for the first time in hours. She nervously made her way to the hospital room before knocking ever so gently on the door. Without hesitation, she opened the door, only to see a bruised and battered Ezra, with machinery surrounding him. His eyes were red from crying, he was in so much pain it was almost unbearable. Aria instantly teared up, knowing that her 'boyfriend' - well jake, had done this to the love of her life.

"Ezra, I'm so-"

"Aria, you cant blame yourself for this. It's not your fault that your boyfriend beat me up ." Ezra replied, a small smile forming on his swollen lips. Aria released a small fake laugh before taking a seat next to him, reaching for his rather large hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm so sorry Ezra, for everything. I never should have called you, I'm such an idiot. You deserve better than this, Jake and I are over, no one can treat you like this." Aria said, tears streaming down her face. Ezra didn't say a word, he stared into Aria's beautiful brown eyes and squeezed her small hand, causing her too squeal and laugh. It was these type of moments that meant the most to both of them, and that they both missed more than anything.

"I would kiss you right now if my lips weren't in so much pain." Ezra joked, before Aria gave him a small peck on the forehead. "Have you left the hospital? You're wearing the same clothes you were the other day.. You can go home, I'll be fine as long as your safe" He said sweetly.

"I love you so much Ezra, and I'm never leaving your side again." was the last thing he heard, before he drifted off into a world of his own. Aria stayed in his hospital room for the rest of the day, and into the night, talking to him. She knew that he was asleep, but she couldn't help herself from pouring her heart out to him. She found herself repeating the words 'Sorry' and 'I love you', but she didn't care. Just as she was about to open the door, head home and get some rest, Ezra opened his mouth..

"Did you mean what you said? Do you really want to get back together?" These words took Aria by surprise as she thought he was asleep, but clearly not. She turned back to Ezra who had a cheeky smile on his face. Aria didn't know how to respond. Of course she wanted him back, his touch, his kiss, his compliments.. Everything about him was perfect. Aria looked back to him, sweetly smiled and said

"I'll be back in the morning, goodnight Ezra." He fell asleep that night, knowing that things were going to get better again. Knowing that Aria still loved him was enough to make his stomach do front flips. The thought of being able to call her his again was purely amazing.

* * *

It was a few weeks later, when the couple were finally leaving the hospital. Aria had visited him almost everyday - whether it be before or after school, she would always make time for him. He was getting better, although it was a hassle for him to do simple tasks without his ribs aching. Over the last 2 weeks, Ezra and Aria had finally sorted everything out, and were happily back together. Aria had to break it off with Jake, which she had no hesitation in doing. She helped Ezra into her car before scooting off too Ezra's apartment. The short ride home was in silence, but not in a bad way. It wasn't uncomfortable and there was no tension. Instead, the 2 were just happy to be back in each other's presence. Aria slammed on her brakes, causing Ezra to release a small yelp in pain.

"Why did you do that?" He asked Aria with a worried tone. He could see the fear in her eyes. Aria didn't reply, and now Ezra was becoming worried as well. "Aria, look at me." Ezra said softly, before Aria turned towards him. "What's going on?"

"I've put you in danger, our relationship is now in danger." Aria sad trying not to cry. "Look, over there is Jake's car, and I bet he's looking for you. We both know how strong he is Ezra, look what he did to you." Ezra was shocked, to think that that man had the courage to come within 50 feet of Aria made him red with anger and rage. All he wanted to do was get out of the car and put this guy in line, but he knew that he couldn't, for Aria's sake. Who knows what he would do to her small frame.

"Aria, we're safe. We're together now, it's okay." The 2 sat in the car, hand in hand, waiting for Jake to come out of the apartment block. By this time, they had exchanged numerous amounts of small kisses, moans, giggles and tears. They were just about to lean in for a more passionate kiss when all of a sudden, they saw a figure exit the building. It was Jake, and to their shock, Jake didn't come out of the apartment block on his own. He was with a very familiar face. As Mrs Davies and Jake walked to Jake's car, Aria and Ezra couldn't help but think how on earth Jake knew her. Mrs Davies was an old lady, probably in her late 70's early 80's, who barely ever left her apartment apart from the times when she would bring down freshly baked cakes, cookies, breads and pastries for Aria and Ezra.

When Aria was sure Jake was gone, she opened Ezra's door for him, helping him out of the car.

"Aria, I'm a grown man. I think I can handle myself." Ezra chuckled. She knew that he was trying to be strong for her but more importantly, for them.

* * *

Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria sat around a circular table at the Brew. All four girls had been shopping this morning, looking for the perfect outfit for Aria's first official date back with Ezra. Everyone was so happy for Aria, they could tell that she was back to her spunky, normal self that had been missing while she was dating Jake.

"Im so pleased for you Ar, he makes you so happy." Spencer said cheerfully while picking up her piece of chocolate cake and shoving it into her mouth. Aria admired her friends, they stood by her no matter what happened in her personal life. They finished up their late lunch at the Brew before heading back to Ella's to get her ready for the night.

Spencer had just finished curling Aria's medium length brown hair when Aria received a text message .To her surprise it wasn't a text message, but a photo message.

"Here we go again..." Aria said sarcastically before opening the message. She was shocked when she opened the image. It was a photo of her standing in just a bra and underwear, and Jake's tongue inside her mouth.

"Do what I say and Ezra won't see the photo -A" were the words that came with picture.

"Whats A up to this time?" Spencer joked before looking into Aria's worried eyes. "Aria?"

"Oh nothing, it was just my Mom.. wishing me a good first date." Aria said, Spencer knew she was lying.. But didn't mention it again.

**A/N: Hey! I loved writing this chapter, the fact that Aria would hurt Jake for Aria makes me so happy hehehe. Sorry if my chapters aren't good, I'm posting them incase they are but I have no idea! So if you want me to continue writing, PLEASE let me know! AND YAY! NEW EPISODE TOMORROW (Australian Time) Bye! Brit xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! This is the 4th chapter of my first Ezria fanfic! I've really enjoyed writing it so far and hopefully you have enjoyed reading them! I'm just apologising in advance as this chapter hasn't been proofed! Sorry! There will be lots more -A messages and things so that you won't get bored with just Ezra and Aria! The girls will also become a bigger part in the story as it continues on! And also, I needed to update earlier.. I have all these chapters so I was so tempted! I'll still updat at my usual time, but I thought I'd give you guys a special treat! Brit xx**

_Spencer had just finished curling Aria's medium length brown hair when Aria received a text message .To her surprise it wasn't a text message, but a photo message._

_"Here we go again..." Aria said sarcastically before opening the message. She was shocked when she opened the image. It was a photo of her standing in just a bra and underwear, and Jake's tongue lingering inside her mouth._

_"Do what I say and Ezra won't see the photo -A" were the words that came with picture._

_"Whats A up to this time?" Spencer joked before looking into Aria's worried eyes. "Aria?"_

_"Oh nothing, it was just my Mom.. wishing me a good first date." Aria said, Spencer knew she was lying..But didn't mention it again._

* * *

Aria wore a deep purple dress, that sat just above the knee. It fitted her perfectly, showing off her beautiful figure. She paired it with some black lace stockings, purple heels and a black clutch. Ezra on the other hand wore his favourite tie that Aria had given him a few months back, with a dark blue button up and some black pants.

The 2 made they're way to a fancy restaurant in Philadelphia. Their waitress guided them to their table, over looking the city. They discussed their summer plans before a waitress came an asked for their orders. Ezra ordered a steak meal and a scotch, while Aria ordered a salad and a lemonade.

As the night continued, Ezra noticed Aria being very fidgety and constantly checking her phone.

"You okay sweetheart? You seem very, um, secretive.." As the words were released from Ezra's lips, Aria lifted her soft, pale face from her phone. Aria was a bit surprised at his comment, because she didn't think he'd noticed her constantly on her cell.

"Everything's fine, just waiting for a text about a job." She lied. Ezra paid the bill before the couple walked out of the restaurant and towards the park across the road, fingers locked together. This was something they always did after expensive dinners, walk around the city, taking in all the beauty of nature and their surroundings. They found a small park bench at sat down next to each other. They chat for a few short minutes before Ezra pulled his hand away from Aria's.

"Aria, I need to tell you something. I found out before we got back together but didn't tell you because I didn't know how." Her eyes widened, wondering what on Earth it could be this time.. "I was at Maggies house, visiting Malcolm when Maggie pulled me aside."

"Continue..." Aria said suspiciously, noticing a small drop of salty water drip down Ezra's cheek.

"During the Summer after High School graduation, when Maggie and I were dating, she slept with another man, and well, Malcolm isn't mine, Aria." Ezra said softly, in between silent sobs. Aria stayed incredibly still, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's just that you're the only thing in my life right now and I can't lose you." He said as he stared into Aria's big beautiful eyes. Ezra was expecting her to become angry or frustrated, but she looked worse than that; she looked disappointed. Aria suddenly wrapped her small arms around Ezra's body, tighter than she ever had before. They both embraced each other for what seemed like hours, before releasing each other and sharing a long yet innocent kiss.

"Ezra, this may not be easy but we'll get through it together. I promise" Aria said, wiping the tears from Ezra's face. "Now lets get going, you need to rest up, and remember you have a doctors appointment tomorrow at 10am."

"You are the best girlfriend, ever." Ezra said cheekily before sharing a short kiss with Aria and heading back to his apartment.

* * *

It was just before 1pm the following day when Aria stood outside Maggie's house. She wasn't here to yell or get angry, she just needed some answers. She knocked a few times on her rusty old door before she came and answered.

"Sorry Aria, Ezra isn't here and Malcolm's at preschool. Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked cruelly.

"I think you got the wrong idea, I'm here too see you." Aria said, confidence shining through her eyes.

"Okay, well come in I guess.."

"Why didn't you tell him sooner? Why did you wait so long?" Aria questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you tell Ezra he wasn't the father? Do you know how upset he is? The last few weeks have been pretty tough for him and this is all too much. You lied to him, Maggie. You made him believe that he had missed 7 years of his son's life. Why?" Aria was shocked at the words flowing from her mouth, she sounded very rude but then again, she had a reason to be.

"How childish can you get, Aria? This is too much for you too understand. This is adult business, no children aloud." Maggie said with the bitchiest tone possible.

"I'm not a child Maggie, I'm nearly 18 and this isn't something that I'm going to just take lightly! You've turned his world upside down and now I'm left to pick up the pieces." Aria said before letting a small tear fall down her face.

"Why are you crying, you big baby! He's not your son, he's not even Ezra's son, so you have no reason to be so upset. Malcolm doesn't even like you."

"If he doesn't like me, why did he call me Mom, multiple times?" Aria instantly regretted what she had just said, and suddenly Maggie grabbed her small arm, very tightly. "Ow, let go!" Aria pleaded. She laughed in her face before smashing against the hard brick wall, causing poor Aria to fall to the floor in pain. Maggie then kicked her in the stomach, 3 times. At that moment, Malcolm, his friend and his friends father walked in. Ben's father was very surprised to see Maggie kicking a young girl in the stomach, so he instantly called the police and the ambulance.

* * *

"Hello, may I please speak to Ella Montgomery?"

"This is she." Ella responded.

"This is the Delaware hospital. We're afraid to tell you that your daughter, Aria, has been attacked. She's in a stable condition but will be in pain for a few days. Is there anyway that you could be here soon?"

"I'm on my way" As soon as Ella got off the phone, she immediately text Ezra, even though as far as she knew, they weren't still a couple. She still knew that he would be the first one to be there whenever Aria was hurt. Ella didn't condone their relationship, but would go out of her way to make her daughter happy again... Despite the fact that she was in hospital..

"Aria's injured, meet at Delaware hospital ASAP. - Ella."

Ezra's eyes widened as he saw the word Delaware on his phone screen. He only knew one reason why Aria would be in Delaware, Maggie. He grabbed his keys from the bench, and started the 45 minute drive to Delaware. The whole drive he was thinking about what could have happened to the love of his life. He just prayed that Maggie hadn't done anything to hurt her badly or put her in danger.

When Ezra finally arrived at the hospital, he noticed a few police officers were standing outside room 318. "Please, don't be Aria" He thought to himself. Briskly, he walked over to the help desk.

"Hello, what room is Miss Aria Montgomery in? He asked, trying to sound as pleasant as he could.

"Ah, you must be Ezra? She's in room 318. She's having an interview with the police at the moment, but her medical state is fine. She will be released tomorrow" She said smiling. Why were the police talking to Aria? Was she in a fight with Maggie?  
"Ezra!" He turned around, only too see Ella Montgomery standing in tears. "It was Maggie, she through her against a wall and then kicked her in the stomach. How could you let this happen? Why was she with Maggie?" She said as more and more tears rolled down her cheeks. Ezra didn't know what too say, he had no idea why Aria was with Maggie.

"I'm so sorry Ella, she didn't tell me that she was going to see Ma-"

"Ezra Fitz, Aria Montgomery will see you now." His stomach dropped, he didn't want to ask why Maggie did what she did, but he had too. He said goodbye to Ella before following the nurse to room 318. The nurse opened the door, and Ezra was shocked to see Aria smiling and laughing, as he thought she would be sad or upset from the days events. She nudged Spencer, signalling her to leave the room so she could be alone with Ezra.

"Hey sweetheart, you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" Ezra said nicely, trying to hide the fact that he needed answers. Aria's expression suddenly became a bit more serious.

**A/N: No one was expecting that, right? Haha, I just wanted something to happen between them, and it doesn't seem like anything to do with it has happened yet, but it will in the following chapters! If possible, could people leave me with some ideas? I'll give you credit, of course. I'm still so early in this story, but already planning the sequel! Haha, hope you enjoyed! Also, I'm going to do this thing.. so according to how many reviews I get, that will determine when I update?**

**1-2 reviews - 1 week  
3-4 reviews - 5 or 6 days  
5-6 reviews - 3 or 4 days  
7-8 reviews - 2 days**

**Brit xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! This is my fifth chapter, woohoo! I hope you enjoy, you know the rules, R&R! I'm getting alot busier with school and everything, so sorry if my updates are a bit irregular.. I'll try my hardest to stick to one a week! Haha! Brit xx**

**"Ezra Fitz, Aria Montgomery will see you now." His stomach dropped, he didn't want to ask why Maggie did what she did, but he had too. He said goodbye to Ella before following the nurse to room 318. The nurse opened the door, and Ezra was shocked to see Aria smiling and laughing, as he thought she would be sad or upset from the days nudged Spencer signalling her to leave the room so she could be alone with Ezra.**

**"Hey sweetheart, you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" Ezra said nicely, trying to hide the fact that he needed answers. Aria's expression suddenly became a bit more serious.**

* * *

Ezra sat next to Aria, shocked. For the last half an hour, she had told him everything about what happened previously in the day and why.

"I'm sorry Ezra, I should have asked you before I went. This is stupid, I should be gone by now, I feel fine as long as I'm stocked up on pain killers." Aria said, forcing a smile. Ezra released a small chuckle before giving Aria a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's fine as long as you're okay." Ezra laughed."What do you want for lunch? I'm heading out to get some caffeine, thought I could pick you up something."

"Coffee please!" Aria begged even though she knew that Ezra wouldn't get any for her, the meds and coffee don't go well together.

"Haha, nice try!" He replied before walking out of the room, smiling. Ella stopping him in his tracks before he could even get out of the hospital. He was overloaded with many different questions, all about Aria's health and well being. He laughed and replied with "She's fine, I'll be back in around 15 minutes. Keep her company!" He winked before stepping into the elevator.

"Wait Ezra?" Ella questioned.

"Yes Ella?" He replied.

"Are you and Aria, um, back together?" She said nervously, a hint on hope in her eyes. Ezra let out a small laugh, flashing his boyish grin.

"Yes, but we're just taking things slow. We don't ever want to end up how we were a few weeks ago." Ella nodded.

"Well, I'm happy for you both." She replied, with a kind smile. Ezra continued to walk to hospital exit. As Ezra stood out of the spinning hospital doors, he noticed a familiar face sitting across the street, and suddenly, his whole body filled with rage. Maggie. He stormed across the road, not caring about cars or anything else coming towards him.

"How can you sit here, knowing your put her in hospital?" He practically yelled. "She's got a severely bruised stomach, putting her in serious condition and you're sitting here, across the street? Get your shit together Maggie. You're supposed to be a role model to our - well, your son. The fact that your son's friends father had to call the cops on you is disgusting. You could lose your job over this Maggie, actually wait. I hope you do, I have no sympathy for you at all." Ezra spat.

* * *

As Aria lay in her hospital bed, enjoying her coffee cake, she couldn't help but think about the text she'd gotten a few day's ago from A.

"Do what I say and Ezra won't see the photo -A." She was so confused, since that night she hadn't received any texts from A. Had A forgotten? She could only hope so. She was awaken from her thoughts when her Nurse brought her discharge papers, she had never been happier to see something in her life. She could finally be released from this jail, even though she'd only been here a few hours, it'd felt like years.

"You will need a parent or legal guardian to sign these and then your free to go. You may be in pain for a few days but the medication will help." The nurse said cheerfully.

"Okay, thank you." Ezra and Aria said at the same time, before Ezra went to get Ella to sign the papers. She followed him to her room as she was just changing, Ella laughed and covered Ezra's eyes with her hand. Ella walked with the happy couple to the parking lot, before saying her goodbye's and driving back to her apartment. Ezra helped Aria into his car before heading back to Ezra's.

"Tell Mr Fitz what you did with Jake or he see's. -A" was sticky taped to the door.

Before she could pull it off the door, Ezra saw and grabbed it. He read it then saw Aria's expression change from her bubbly self to looking like she'd just seen a ghost. As his eyes scanned the page, he couldn't believe what he was reading. There were so many thoughts going through his head. What did Jake and Aria do? Who's A? As he looked up from the page, he saw Aria with tears in her eyes.

"What did you do with jake?" Ezra asked, confused. "Who's A?"

"Ezra, I.."

"No Aria, don't. I'm not angry with you, the past is the past, and we're living in the future. We've all done things we're not proud of and the only thing we can do is move on. But, who's A?"

"Ezra, you may not believe me, but I don't know who A is, honestly. My friends and I have been receiving texts from A for a long time now, since Alison's funeral. A knows things about us that no one else does, and threatens to spill them if we don't do what they ask. A's done lots of bad things and I cant risk losing you.. again." Aria said, tears now rolling slowly down her cheeks.

Ezra looked at Aria, puzzled. Was what she saying true? He thought to himself. "So, you have absolutely no idea who A is?" He questioned.

"Well first it was Mona. She did it to get back at us, for being mean to her all throughout Junior High. Then Toby.." Ezra didn't seem too surprised. He'd never liked Toby. "He did it to protect us though, so we forgave him. Then it was, um, Spencer." Ezra's eyes widened.

"Spencer?" He repeated. Aria nodded. "Okay, well lets forget about this for now, lets head inside and get ready for dinner." Aria smiled and once again, nodded.

* * *

Aria found herself curled into Ezra's side, while he slept, his chest rising and falling with every breath. "Shit!" Aria chuckled before realising it was 7am and she had to be showered, dressed and ready for school in an hour. As she tried to get out of the bed without waking Ezra, she noticed a small smirk on his face. She laughed and pecked him on the lips before grabbing her things.

"I'll call you this afternoon, see you later!" Aria yelled as she walked towards the front door.

"Bye, Love you!" Ezra laughed as he got out of bed himself.

"You too!" She replied before letting the door slam behind her.

Ezra made his way into the bathroom and removed his clothes before turning the shower handles on and standing under the steaming hot water. He thought about last night, although he said he was fine with whatever happened with Jake, it did bother him a little. He didn't want Aria to notice though, as things were just getting good again between the two.

Aria stepped inside the Ella's apartment, and just as she expected, her Mom was waiting for her to arrive.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on Ezra's couch. We were both exhausted and crashed as soon as we got back to his" Aria lied to her Mom, but she bought it.

"Okay, but hurry up and get ready for school." Ella said smiling.

* * *

"So, how as your night with Fitz?" Hanna asked with a smirk on her face, taking a bite from her chicken sandwich. The other girls laughed while Aria raised her eyebrows at her best friends.

"Well, A told him about Jake.." Aria said with a sigh.. "But he forgave me, he didn't even ask what happened. He's too kind!" The girls looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious!" Spencer laughed, "If Toby found out I hooked up with another guy he would flip!" The girls all giggled and continued to chat about their weekends, before heading back to English with Miss Montgomery. The listened to her go on and on about their class field trip to New York before they were finally released from their last class for the day.

"I'm so in need of some retail therapy." Hanna laughed. The others nodded in agreement, joining Hanna in laughter. The girls all jumped into their cars, started their engines and started the drive down to Rosewood Mall. The girls entered the mall, arms linked. They hadn't been this close in a while, and their relationship was currently stronger than ever.

Around $200 later, Aria suggested that they head down to the Brew for some caffeine. The girls agreed and made their way to the car park, feet aching from walked around for what seemed like hours. Aria placed her new items in the back seat of her car before opening the drivers door and stepping inside the vehicle. It feels so good to sit down, she thought to herself. She quickly shot Ezra a text before buckling her seatbelt and starting her car.

"Hey Ez, will be at The Brew if you need me. Just finished some shopping with the girls. We still on for movies at 8? Love you."

She walked into the Brew with Spencer, Emily and Hanna, discussing their weekend plans.

"I was thinking maybe we could head up to the lake house for the long weekend" Spencer suggested. The girls hadn't been up to Spencer's lake house in a long time, and this break would do them all some good.

"I'm up for that" Emily replied eagerly.

"Me too" Aria and Hanna said at the same time.

"Okay, so we'll head up straight after school on Friday and come home Monday night. I'll double check with my parents tonight and you guys do the same." Spencer said quickly, a wide smile plastered on her face. The four girls enjoyed their coffee's and said their goodbyes before heading their separate ways. As Aria walked up the steps into the Montgomery home, she received a text from Ezra.

"You must be home by now, right? Hope your had fun. Of course, meet you at mine? Love you too, sweetheart." Aria's heart melted. He was so sweet and kind, he was perfect, she thought to herself. No matter how many times he said I love you, Aria always felt flattered. He always knew the right thing to say.

She struggled to opened her front door, as the bags were using all the strength she had. Mike happened to hear the commotion and rushed to the front door and opened it for his sister.

"Thanks Mike" was all Aria said, smiling sweetly before she rushed upstairs to prepare for the movies with Ezra. She opened her bedroom door, quickly chose a cute outfit, picked it up and head to the shower. She entered the bathroom before slipping out of her red jeans and black tank top she'd been wearing during the day. She opened the shower door before turning the water on and making it the perfect temperature. She poured some of her favourite strawberry scented shampoo into her long brown hair and scrubbed it into her scalp. She soon turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, the cold air hitting her and making her shiver.

She dried herself completely before putting on a matching pink and white polka dot bra and underwear set. After that, she slid on a new bright blue, knee length dress she'd bought at the mall earlier in the day. She grabbed her makeup bag, and picked out the utensils needed and began applying some primer, before heading on to foundation, followed by some lip gloss. Aria decided to go with a smokey eye look, as it defined her beautiful eyes even more. She didn't do anything with her hair except comb it out, so that it would form its natural curls. Just as she headed downstairs, she released she had no jewellery on. She picked up the brand new Tiffany & Co. necklace that Ezra had bought her last week and placed it around her neck.

FLASHBACK

_As The Happy couple exited the Grille, Ezra said something to Aria made her suspicious, yet very excited._

_"Aria, I bought you something. I think you'll like it, a lot. Do you mind coming over so I can give it too you? Aria hesitated. She'd made plans to go and see Spencer for the afternoon. "It won't take long, unless you want it too" He smiled, flashing his famous boyish grin._

_"Okay" she smiled. "But only for a while, I have to be at Spencer's by 2." The two intertwined fingers before beginning the short walk to Ezra's apartment. While walking, they discussed the movie that they would see next week. They entered his apartment block and walked up the flights of stairs until they reached apartment 3B. Ezra grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked his door. He held it open for Aria and followed her in. Aria thanked him before taking a seat on his couch. He walked over to the kitchen bench and came back with a small aqua bag, which Aria knew was from her all time favourite jewellery shop._

_"Ezra! You didn't.. Did you?" Aria squealed excitedly._

_"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Before he could continue, Aria passionately attacked his lips with hers. Moments later, they broke apart. Ezra smiled at Aria, and pointed towards the bag which was now sitting on the coffee table._

_"Are you going to open it?" He asked while hopping up to make them both some coffee. Aria nodded happily. She gently pulled the blue box wrapped in white ribbon out of the bag. As the white ribbon was untied and the box lid was removed, Aria saw the beautiful necklace that Ezra had purchased for her. It was a silver heart on a thin silver chain,with the words 'Please return to Tiffany & Co, New York, 925" on it, as well as a rose gold key. Aria had been wanting it for a long time, but never thought that Ezra knew she wanted it._

_Tears formed in Aria's eyes. "Ezra, Its beautiful, How did you chose this one? I've been wanting it for weeks!" Aria threw her arms around her boyfriends neck and kissed him chastely. "Thankyou, Ezra. I love you so much!" He wiped a tear from under Aria's eye._

_"You're perfectly welcome, and I love you too." Ezra replied._

END OF FLASHBACK

As Aria walked up the stairs to Ezra's apartment, she couldn't help but smile. Weeks ago, everything had been wrong, but now, everything seemed to falling into place again. She walked down the corridor before lightly knocking on Ezra's front door. Before she could even fix her hair or touch up her makeup, Ezra swung the door open. His eyes widened as he saw Aria's outfit, showing off her beautiful figure.

"You look-" He opened his mouth to finish his sentence but nothing came out. "Wow.." He managed to say. Aria laughed as Ezra opened his door, signalling for her too come in. The two discussed what happened that day and then head out to Ezra's car, hand in hand. Ezra opened Aria's door for her. "Get in, my lady" He chuckled and she did too. He shut the door behind Aria, the walked over to his side and opened the door. When he'd closed his door, he turned to see Aria with tears in her eyes. "Aria! Whats wrong? Did I say something?" Ezra asked worriedly.

"No.. I'm just so happy right now. You're perfect Ezra, I don't deserve you." Aria replied smiling before continuing, "You always know the right thing to say, you act like a gentlemen and you love literature and english. You don't have single flaw." She wiped the tear from under her eye and laughed, turning her face towards Ezra, who had his boyish grin plastered to his face.

"I'm so happy too. Everything is perfect, and if anything, I don't deserve you." Ezra said, making butterflies go crazy inside of Aria's stomach. "Now lets get going, we have dinner reservations and we don't want to miss the movie." Aria nodded in agreement, before pressing her lips to his. The kiss was full of passion and love, things that both of them were feeling towards each other.

**A/N: Sorry I know this was a really bad ending but I have to go :( and I think this is my longest chapter ever? Not sure, was fun to write. Next chapter will probably be about the girls at the lake house, not sure yet. Should probably start writing in advance - hate when school gets in the way! Anyways, rate and review! Brit xx**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey everyone.. This is just an author's note chapter - no chapter or story material included.**

**So I was thinking of just giving up on this story.. I'm not getting many reviews, responses or view anymore and its making me disinterested. I will if you guys want me to - but only if I start getting more responses and if people are leaving positive feedback. Please don't get angry or upset as I don't mean this in a bad way and don't want to sound rude or ungrateful. i hope you understand..**

**So if you want me to continue, review and tell me please! And if I stop i'll add the next few chapters that I already have written, just because I spent ages on them. Sorry xxx**

**Brit xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! 6th chapter for 'I Miss You'! Hope you enjoy! And from my pervious message, I've decided that I am going to continue this story :) Thankyou for your ongoing support and kind words! Rate and Review! Brit xx**

_"You look-" He opened his mouth to finish his sentence but nothing came out. "Wow.." He managed to say. Aria laughed as Ezra opened his door, signalling for her too come in. The two discussed what happened that day and then head out to Ezra's car, hand in hand. Ezra opened Aria's door for her. "Get in, my lady" He chuckled and she did too. He shut the door behind Aria, the walked over to his side and opened the door. When he'd closed his door, he turned to see Aria with tears in her eyes. "Aria! Whats wrong? Did I say something?" Ezra asked worriedly._

_"No.. I'm just so happy right now. You're perfect Ezra, I don't deserve you." Aria replied smiling before continuing, "You always know the right thing to say, you act like a gentlemen and you love literature and english. You don't have single flaw." She wiped the tear from under her eye and laughed, turning her face towards Ezra, who had his boyish grin plastered to his face._

_"I'm so happy too. Everything is perfect, and if anything, I don't deserve you." Ezra said, making butterflies go crazy inside of Aria's stomach. "Now lets get going, we have dinner reservations and we don't want to miss the movie." Aria nodded in agreement, before pressing her lips to his. The kiss was full of passion and love, things that both of them were feeling towards each other._

* * *

"Have you got everything packed for the weekend?" Ezra asked Aria, while she was packing her things into the boot of Spencer's car.

"I think so, I'm going to miss you." Aria said, smiling sadly. Ezra laughed as he shut the car boot and reached out for Aria's hand.

"Aria, its 3 days.. I think you can manage without me." Ezra chuckled and pulled her in for a embracing hug. "Besides, you can call or text me whenever you like." She tightened her grip around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. They were rudely interrupted when Hanna cleared her throat.

"Stop trying to swallow each other, you'll see her in a few days!" Hanna said in between giggles. "Oh, and Mr Fitz?" Aria rolled her eyes at her best friend, she hated the way that Hanna emphasised the whole 'teacher student' thing, but Ezra seemed to find it funny.

"Yes, Miss Marin?" Ezra replied, a wicked smirk on his face. Hanna's cheeks went red before she hopped inside Spencer's car. Aria turned towards Ezra, laughing. They hugged and kissed for a few moments before Aria was pleaded to leave him alone and hit the road. The girls said goodbye to Ezra, started the engine and drove out of Rosewood. Not even a minute later, Aria received a text message. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and opened the message.

I miss you already, these three days are going to be hell. Already planning Monday nights date, hope your not too tired. Love you so much - Ezra.

Aria's heart melted. The way he makes her feel is almost un-describable. She clicked the small 'reply' button but was rudely interrupted when Hanna took the phone out of her hands.

"Aria, I know you love him but please, this is a girls only weekend. No distractions! Although, if I do say so myself, he is quite the-"

"Hanna, I love you, but he's my boyfriend and I think I'm the only one who can have him." She chuckled. "Let me reply to this and I won't touch it again the weekend. Promise." Aria then took the phone out of Hanna's hands and quickly replied to Ezra's message.

"I miss you too. I'll make sure to get a good nights sleep on Sunday so I'm not a downer on the date. If I don't text you back, it'll be because Hanna's taken my phone. She doesn't want any 'distractions' Love you so much."

* * *

The girls arrived at the lake house a while later. They opened the boot and struggled to carry their bags to the door, all of them having packed way too much for a two night stay at the lake house. Spencer opened the front door, revealing the old fashioned interior of her family's lake house. The girls all headed straight to the kitchen as they were all starved from the drive. Spencer pulled out a bag on corn chips and some guacamole while Emily got some glasses out for their drinks. They all settled down outside, overlooking the murky lake, embracing the warm summer air.

"I can't believe its two weeks until school's over. Two weeks until graduation. Two weeks until freedom." Spencer said enthusiastically, the girls nodding in agreement.

"It feels like yesterday when we graduated Junior High" Aria said with mixed emotions. She was so happy, to finally be free of high school - the thought of never going back to Rosewood High was amazing. But she'd had some of the best memories of her life in that place, and she really didn't want to forget any of them. "We should probably go set up our beds in the living room, plus I'm getting bitten alive by mosquitos!" She laughed, before all four of them walked back into the lounge room.

It was a few hours later when they girls began making home made pizza for dinner. They placed them in the oven before walking back outside to enjoy the evening. They talked about their plans for the future when Hanna spoke up about someone she'd kept from everyone.

"Guys.. I'm going to California for all of Summer break, with Caleb." Hanna admitted softly. Summer without Hanna was like texting without fingers, it wasn't possible. She was the one that made the girls get up at 6am for boxing day sales, or go to the beach to check out hot new guys. But no, she was going to be gone for the whole summer break.

"What!" Was all that the girls said, an awkward silence forming. Tears formed in Hanna's eyes, she apologised and said that it was a really quick decision and that she thought it would be best for her to get out of Rosewood for a while. The girls then understood where she was coming from and why she's doing what she is, and carried on with their conversation.

"So, Aria.. Are you and Ezra going anywhere over Summer break?" Asked Emily eagerly, raising her eyebrows causing all the girls to giggle.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. He wanted to go to New York for a week or so but we're still deciding whether or not its worth it, considering we're all going next week." The girls had all been looking forward to their class trip to NYC for a while now, and the time had finally come. To Aria and Spencer, the trip was about learning and literature. They were going to be doing lots of sight seeing and the two couldn't wait to be in the big city. For Hanna, the only reason she was going was to shop. She didn't care about the English language or literature, so she decided that she would tag along, purely for the fact that New York had some of the best shopping, like ever. Emily on the other hand was just going to get away from her Mom. She was constantly nagging her about thousands of things and she couldn't handle it any longer: she needed to get away, even if it were on a school trip.

Dinner was soon cooked and eaten, followed by a huge banana split shared between all the girls. They decided that they were going to watch 'The Notebook'. They all cuddled up on the couches and began to watched there all time favourite movie. By the end of the film, Emily, Hanna and Spencer had all fallen asleep, meaning that Aria was the only one awake. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to sleep: not without saying goodnight to Ezra. She silently moved from her bed on the couch and crept over to Hanna's handbag to get her phone, as Hanna had taken Aria's phone earlier in the evening. She managed to find it through all the contents of Hanna's bag and quickly turned it on. As soon as the power started, she immediately died Ezra's number. He picked up after the first three rings.

"Aria! Are you okay? Its 1am, Why are you calling? Are you safe?!" Ezra asked worriedly.

"Ezra I'm fine, I just can't sleep and needed to here your voice." Aria replied sweetly.

"Oh gosh, Aria! You scared me!" Ezra said sarcastically.

"Sorry, what are you up to? Aria questioned.

"I was actually just reading, couldn't sleep. Wish you were here with me."

"I'll be back soon, but I have to go.. I think Hanna's about to wake up and I can't show her that I have my phone. Good night Ezra, I love you." Aria said sadly.

"Okay, Goodnight Aria. Oh, and today I offered to be a chaperone for the New York Trip, I don't have to come if you don't want me to. I love you too, see you soon." They both ended the call at the same time before Aria soon fell into a deep slumber, and dreamt of all the amazing things in her life at the moment.

* * *

Aria woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes and maple syrup. She quickly arose from her comfy bed in the lounge room. The girls laughed at her expression as she realised that her best friends had prepared a buffet breakfast for her, complete with pancakes, fruit, cereal, toast, various spreads, juices and syrups.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this!" Aria squealed excitedly. "Besides, this is a lot of food for 4 teenage girls, theres enough to feed an army!" She laughed.

"Who said it was just the 4 of us?" Spencer questioned, a small smirk on her face. Aria was confused by Spence's comment, he questions were answered when she heard the front door open.

"EZRA! You're here! Why? What?" Was all Aria managed to say before she ran and jumped into Ezra's strong arms, causing him to lose his balance and having to lean on the door frame for support. She loved the way that Ezra held her, it made her feel complete. His embrace was so warm and tight, yet so loving and gentle. It reminded her of being snuggled up inside the worlds warmest and comfiest blanket, and never wanting to leave.

"Your friends arranged it." Ezra replied, winking at Hanna. "Toby and Caleb are coming up the driveway, and Samara is 5 minutes away." (In this story, Em and Samara are together, I wish they were in the show!) Aria's face beamed, her friends had arranged this for her. She finally felt normal, like she could spend quality time with her boyfriend without the eyes of Rosewood watching their every move.

"Thank you so much! You guys are the best!" Aria said excitedly before embracing all of her friends in a tight, loving hug. They broke apart when they saw Toby, Caleb and Samara at the front door. Spencer welcomed them in and led them to the dining table, where they would enjoy their 5-star breakfast. The girls were first to collect their breakfast, all making sure they had enough on their plate to fill them for the morning. Ezra, Toby and Caleb followed after them, also making sure that they had enough food to keep them going for the day. Breakfast was a lively affair, with talk of Summer Vacation and Graduation being mentioned multiple times. When they had all finished their meal, the boys grabbed everyones dishes and took them into the kitchen before cleaning them and packing up the small amount of leftovers from the table.

There was a noticeable awkwardness between the boys, as Caleb and Toby hadn't spent much time with Ezra, let alone get used to the fact that one of their best friends was dating him.

"Is it a bit strange, you know.. um- hanging out with an ex-teacher from your school on weekends?" Ezra asked them, suspicious of what they thought of his and Aria's relationship.

"It's a little bit strange, but you weren't my teacher so it's almost like I don't even know you" Toby admitted, laughing.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised when I first found out, but I accept it, I guess. I can see how much you guys love each other. But if you hurt Aria, we'll hurt you." Caleb joked.

* * *

"Ezra fits right in." Spencer turned around to glance at the boys. Ezra and Caleb were laughing at something Toby had said.

"Yeah I know." Aria agreed. "I'm glad. I was worried it might be weird for them all, since Ezra was once our teacher and he's older... but right now looking at them, you wouldn't even know he was our teacher unless you asked. He still acts like a teenager sometimes." She laughed.

The girls continued to talk for a long time before Toby, Caleb, Ezra and Samara announced that they had made dinner reservations for a fancy italian dinner at 7pm. They all had showers and got dressed before they walked out to their driveway and were greeted with a large black limousine.

"A limo!" Squealed Hanna excitedly. The girls all laughed and exchanged impressed looks with their boyfriends/girlfriends. Aria was first to enter the limo, and she soon realised that it was the exact same limo (and the same driver) that had taken Aria and Ezra to the Art Museum in Philly, all those months ago, meaning that Ezra must have planned this. Ezra and the others soon followed after her, and were now on there way to the restaurant.  
Dinner was a humours and lively meal, as everyone was always either laughing at something someone had said, or discussing Summer Vacation, like the girls had been doing for the last few weeks.

"I have an idea!" Said Spencer enthusiastically, "What about sometime in the summer, we can all come up here for a few days? It'll be so much fun!" They all agreed and were excited about what that week would do for their friendship. The waitress soon came and took down their various drink and meal orders.

* * *

Aria was awaken by the strong sunlight, beaming through the guest bedroom window. It was mornings like these where Aria would reflect on her life. How truly amazing everything was going at the moment, minus the A messages. Aria felt Ezra's strong and muscular arms wrap around her torso, causing her to turn over onto her side and be pulled into his chest.

"Good Morning beautiful" Ezra said sweetly. His morning breath smelt terrible, but Aria didn't mind. She softly placed her lips against his, causing fireworks to run through her body. "Why does this still happen to me? We've been dating for well over a year and he still makes me go crazy" Aria thought to herself.

"Good Morning to you too. Last might was so much fun Ezra. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you and my friends. It's going to be perfect." Aria replied before rolling onto Ezra's bare chest. The began kissing, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. The kiss quickly became heated, and the little amount of clothes that they were wearing were soon removed.

Lets just say that breakfast was delayed that morning..

* * *

**A/N: Ciffhanger! Sorry if I confused anyone is this chapter! 1) Emily and Samara are going to be dating, there was no Miya or Paige. 2) Ezra doesn't work at Rosewood High or Hollis anymore, (not sure if I already mentioned that or not, couldn't be bothered going over and reading everything I had already written hahahahaha. 3) Aria and Ezra have been dating for nearly 2 years, despite the show.. (It's just easier..) Thank you and remember..**

**1-2 reviews - 1 week  
3-4 reviews - 5 or 6 days  
5-6 reviews - 3 or 4 days  
7-8 reviews - 2 days**

**Brit xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! This is my 7th chapter of "I miss you". Rate and Review! And PS, if anyone has any questions or ideas, please don't be afraid to ask or suggest! Thankyou xx**

_"Good Morning beautiful" Ezra said sweetly. His morning breath smelt terrible, but Aria didn't mind. She softly placed her lips against his, causing fireworks to run through her body. "Why does this still happen to me? We've been dating for well over a year and he still makes me go crazy" Aria thought to herself._

_"Good Morning to you too. Last might was so much fun Ezra. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you and my friends. It's going to be perfect." Aria replied before rolling onto Ezra's bare chest. The began kissing, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. The kiss quickly became heated, and the little amount of clothes that they were wearing were soon removed._

_Lets just say that breakfast was delayed that morning.._

* * *

It was now Thursday, and the girls and Ezra were back into their weekly routine. Aria and Ezra had made plans to meet up after school, and discuss whether or not they should move into together once Aria moves to Columbia in a few short months.

FLASHBACK

_Aria was shocked. There it was, sitting directly in front of her. Sure, she had applied to more than one school, but Columbia was the one she had her heart set on. She grabbed her phone and speed dialled Ezra._

_"Hey Beautiful, Whats up?" Ezra said calmly._

_"College letters. Here-" was all she managed before Ezra cut her off._

_"I'll be then in ten minutes." Replied Ezra, laughing at Aria's nerves._

_True to his word, Ezra arrived at the Montgomery home 10 minutes later, flowers in his hands. He nervously knocked on the door, as he saw that Byron and Ella were home. Ella soon opened the door, a large smile plastered to her face._

_"Ezra! Come in!" She said nicely, "She hasn't opened them yet, she's been waiting for you to arrive, so come on in!"_

_Ezra smiled and nodded before Ella, Byron, Mike and Aria in the living room. He noticed the stack of papers sitting in front of her. He'd forgotten how many colleges she'd applied for._

_"Ezra! Thank God your here, I couldn't wait any longer!" Aria said, practically pleading him to sit down and let her begin opening the stack before of her._

_"Are you ready?" Ezra and Byron questioned at the exact same time._

_"Ready as I'll ever be!" She replied, beaming with excitement and fear at the same time._

_She carefully begun opening them, one by one, all of them accepting her. Everyone was so proud of her, there little girl was going off to college, and possibly moving in with her ex-english was one left, the only one that really mattered. She was excited to be accepted into UPENN, NYU, Hollis and all the others, but this one was where she belonged. She picked it up, contemplating whether or not she should open it._

_"Ezra, can you open it for me, please?" She asked him, her eyes watering._

_"Of course." He simply replied. Ezra then opened the letter, holding Aria's hand while he did so. His eyes scanned the first few lines of the page, and a smile bigger than any other appeared on his face._

_"ARIA, YOU'RE GOING TO COLUMBIA!" Ezra almost yelled. Aria squealed so loud that should could have broken a glass. She suddenly attacked Ezra's lips with her own, forgetting her parents and family were in the room. The were interrupted when Byron cleared his throat, causing them to instantly separate and make their faces go a rosy red._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Do you think you're ready for this Aria?" Ezra questioned as they looked online for an apartment close to Columbia University. "I mean, if you want to live on campus, I could just stay by myself, close to campus."

"No Ezra, we're ready for this. I'm ready to take our relationship to the next step." She smiled, causing Ezra to smile as well. The couple stayed like this for hours, desperately looking for somewhere to live for at least the next four years.

"What about here?" Ezra asked, pointing to a photo of a large apartment over looking the city. He began reading out the information about it.. "3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, spacious kitchen and dining area, 8 minute walk to Columbia University. Aria, this place is perfect!" Ezra said excitedly.

Aria continued to read all about the apartment before turning to Ezra. "I'm ready for it Ezra. Let's do this, together." She smiled before pressing her lips to Ezra's.

* * *

It was Friday morning, and Mrs Montgomery's class were off to New York. They all packed their luggage underneath the bus before hopping in and taking their seats. The drive was around 4 hours (absolutely no idea why I said 4 hours, because Rosewood isn't a real town so I couldn't look up the distance + I'm Australian and don't know much about American cities haha!), but no one seemed to mind too much as they old had something to preoccupy themselves with. Aria was reading her all time favourite book, To Kill a Mocking Bird, Spencer was writing an AP History paper, Emily was on the phone to Samara while Hanna had a stack of Vogue magazines, piled up in front of her.

"Girls, guess what!" Aria said excitedly.

"What!?" They all replied in unison.

"Are you and Fitzy engaged?" Hanna laughed excitedly. Aria took no notice from Hanna's sarcastic comment and continued with her conversation.

"I got accepted into Columbia!" She squealed.

"Me too!" Said Spencer, clearly proud of her achievements.

"That amazing you two!" Congratulated Hanna.

"You're both going to show them what you're made of!" Laughed Emily.

The girls spent the rest of the bus trip discussing college plans, Emily moving to Texas and Hanna scooting off to California with Caleb. Sadness soon overcome them, realising that this New York trip might be one of the last things that they will all do together for a long time.

* * *

It was nearly 1pm when Miss Montgomery's class arrived in New York. The entire class was already in love with the city, all its beautiful sights and shops made them want to live here, which Aria and Spencer were soon going to be doing.

"This city is so beautiful! You girls are so lucky to living here! Oh and Aria, have you and Ezra found an apartment yet?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah Aria, where is Fitzy? I thought you said he was chaperone?"

"Yes we have Em, its perfect, so close to Columbia! and Hanna he had to drive up in his car because he gets bus sick. I was speaking to him a few minutes ago, he said he'll be here any minute." Aria replied, taking in her surroundings and smiling tentatively.

"I'm so happy for you Ar, you've got everything all planned out!" Laughed Hanna excitedly. Right on queue, Ezra arrived at the hotel sneaking a quick smile at Aria and her friends before checking in and putting his things in the hotel room.

Aria realised that this weekend was going to be hard. Even though people knew about her and Ezra, she still didn't want all her classmates looking at her as if she was some kind of sick girl with a perverted boyfriend. Aria's phone beeped and she pulled it out of her red handbag, to reveal a text from Ezra.

"I'm in my room all alone.. That just won't do. Come up for five minutes please? Floor 4 room 26. Love you."

She smiled at the text before telling her friends where she was going and heading off to Ezra's hotel room. She walked over to the elevator, clicked the up button and wait impatiently for the lift to arrive. After what seemed like minutes of waiting, the lift arrived and she was off to Ezra's room. Before Aria could even knock on the door, Ezra swung it open and greeted her with a chaste kiss.

"Hey beautiful!" Ezra said smiling and pulling away from Aria.

"Hey Ezzy" she laughed.

"How was the bus ride up here? And did you tell the girls about Columbia?" Ezra questioned, pulled Aria down so that she was sitting on his lap. He extended his hand towards hers and laced their fingers.

"It was okay, pretty average. And yes I told the girls, Spencer is going there also so I will know someone and not be the loner girl with no friends." She congratulated her once more before the exited the apartment and slowly walked over to the elevator. Ezra clicked the G for Ground Floor and the lift slowly went down the building. The couple quickly let go of each others hands before walking over to the rest of the class who were waiting for their arrival.

"Finally, the lovebirds have returned!" Noel yelled across the hotel lobby, winning a loud eruption of laughter from the students as well as Miss Montgomery. Aria laughed shyly while Ezra went a bright shade of red.

"Okay class settle down." Miss Montgomery warned. "We will be getting on the bus in ten minutes and going to the library and the museum. We'll then come back to the hotel and have dinner, before having some free time to explore the sitting. But everyone has to be back before 10pm."

* * *

It was 8pm and Aria, Ezra, Spencer and Toby were walking around central park. The evening was very hot, so the girls were both in flowing summer dresses, while the boys were in knee length shorts and t-shirts. The group decided that they were all in need of some caffeine, and set off to walk to the closest starbucks. They quickly placed their orders, paid, collected their drinks and exited the shop and began walking back to the hotel, with Spencer and Toby walked at a quicker pace to give Aria and Ezra some alone time.

"I can't wait." Ezra said smiling.

"For what?" Aria questioned, stopping in her tracks to look at Ezra in the eyes.

"The rest of out lives. Being able to walk down the street and not having to worry about who might see us. To be able to hang out with our friends and not pretend to be nothing more than a former teacher and student. To be able to see you every single day, with no distractions, and just to be together. As a real couple." He replied proudly. Aria admired the fact that he was so honest and optimistic. It was just one of the many things that made him so perfect in her eyes.

"I can't wait for that either." She said happily before embracing him in a tight hug and placing her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you so much Ezra. Thankyou."

"For what?"

"For never giving up on us. Even when it felt like the world was against us, you were always there, making things right and comforting me. I've never connected with someone the way I do with you, and I'm thankful for that everyday." She sweetly said before wrapping her arms around Ezra's neck and pulling him in for a long, yet innocent kiss.

**Just a sweet and filler chapter! Sorry I made you guys wait so long! I am SO busy at the moment (I have 9 assignments) and I barely have any time to write. Thisa is the calm before the storm, the next chapter is going to be a shocker! It will take place on graduation and will probably have some flashbacks from the New York trip! Thankyou, Rate, Review, and ...**

**1-2 reviews - 1 week  
3-4 reviews - 5 or 6 days  
5-6 reviews - 3 or 4 days  
7-8 reviews - 2 days**

**Brit xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 8 of my first story! My assessment load has been piling up even more, so i'm sorry if this story isn't completed to a very good standard but I tried! Thankyou everyone for so many reviews!**

**This chapter will be exciting! Lots of drama and unexpected events and definitely turn Aria and Ezra's relationship upside down! Enjoy and remember to review! Xx**

_"I can't wait." Ezra said smiling._

_"For what?" Aria questioned, stopping in her tracks to look at Ezra in the eyes._

_"The rest of out lives. Being able to walk down the street and not having to worry about who might see us. To be able to hang out with our friends and not pretend to be nothing more than a former teacher and student. To be able to see you every single day, with no distractions, and just to be together. As a real couple." He replied proudly. Aria admired the fact that he was so honest and optimistic. It was just one of the many things that made him so perfect in her eyes._

_"I can't wait for that either." She said happily before embracing him in a tight hug and placing her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you so much Ezra. Thankyou."_

_"For what?"_

_"For never giving up on us. Even when it felt like the world was against us, you were always there, making things right and comforting me. I've never connected with someone the way I do with you, and I'm thankful for that everyday." She sweetly said before wrapping her arms around Ezra's neck and pulling him in for a long, yet innocent kiss._

* * *

The day had finally come, Graduation day. Aria was wearing a beautiful black sequinned dress that she had bought a few days ago.. But that doesn't matter, because she had to wear a silly looking blue gown over it. She'd spent the last hour making sure the get my hair and makeup perfect for today. First they would have the ceremony, which started in less than 2 hours. She would then spend the majority of the day with Ezra, talking about the new apartment they had just purchased in New York.

She was so happy, as today was the day that Ezra and her could begin the new section of their lives together. They could forget the past, and focus on their future. She didn't have to worry about Maggie or Jackie calling her a 'stupid high school girl' anymore. She was going to college, and leaving her home. She was becoming a young woman and finally leaving childhood.

She quickly applied some last minute lip gloss before grabbing her clutch and mobile phone. She opened the door to her car and drove to The Grille. She picked up 4 flat whites for her and the girls, before checking her text messages. She opened up the messages app and realised that the text was from Ezra.

_"Just paid off the whole apartment. I know you said you wanted to chip in but with College and everything else I thought I could cover it. You can repay me later ;) Love Ezra xx"_

Why would he do that? Aria thought to herself. She wasn't angry or upset, just frustrated. Why did people always think that she couldn't handle things on her own? Why did they always help where they weren't needed? She angrily typed a reply before picking up the coffee's and walking briskly towards her car.

_"Why would you do that, Ezra. I'm so sick of people doing everything for me! I'm 18 years old! I can pay for myself! Oh poor Aria, can't afford an apartment? Thanks alot. I thought you of all people would understand."_

Before she could even see what she had typed, she clicked send and instantly regretted the text. She turned off her phone so that she wouldn't have to talk to Ezra. She could just talk to him when she see's him in a few hours.

* * *

"Could we please welcome Aria Montgomery to the stage to receive her Major in English Literature.

The crowd erupted in cheers, screaming and clapping as Aria walked on stage, shook the principals hand and took a bow from the spotlight. She scanned the audience in search of her friends and family. And more importantly, Ezra.

Ella, Byron, Mike... One by one she named her friends and family. All but one. The one that mattered most.

"I'm such an idiot." Aria mumbled under her breath and she took a seat next to her valedictorian best friend, Spencer Hastings.

"Why would I say that tim him? He was just trying to help! Oh God, I always have to stuff everything up!" She thought to herself. The service quickly came to end and it was time to leave. Her and Ezra had planned to catch up but she didn't think that that was a good thing to do as he didn't even come to her high school graduation, and it was her fault.

Aria accepted some last minute thankyou's and congratulation's before crossing the street and walking towards her car. She retrieved her keys from her purse and opened the car door. She opened the car door, before placing her bags and certificates on the passenger seat, buckling up and driving somewhere she hadn't been in a while.

_Alison's Grave._

She pulled up outside the Rosewood cemetery and opened her door before walking quickly towards the entrance and to Alison's memorial.

_"In loving memory of Alison DiLaurentis. Popular in life and death, you will never be forgotten."_

Aria brought her knees up to her knees before placing a fresh bunch of flowers next to the engraved stone.

_"Hey Ali, I know that we haven't spoken in a while, but I think now is a good time. I just graduated high school, and I majored in English Lit. I wish that you were hear to graduate with us, but Ali you're always in our hearts, as well as our thoughts, hopes and prayers. I'm sorry that you couldn't be with us, but now you're safe and protected. I've screwed up big time Ali. I went off at Ezra for spending money on me. Why would I do that? He was being kind and generous and I completely shut him down. I feel so bad, I think I really upset him. I mean, he didn't even come to see me graduate. He's making me feel worthless! I can't believe him. I haven't realised how angry I am until now. Goodbye Alison. I'm going to do something i'll eventually regret but oh well."_

Aria quickly snapped out of her trance and wiped away the tears that hadn't even fallen yet. She rushed back to her car and drove in the direction of Ezra's apartment. She angrily parked her car and stormed up three flights of stairs before knocking harshly on Ezra's door.

Knock Knock.

No answer.

Knock Knock Knock.

No answer.

She bent dow a pulled up the old and woven door mat to grab the spare key, but it was gone. Why would he take it out from under there? He must really hate me." She thought to herself. Just as she turned her heel and started walking towards her car, she noticed that Ezra's car was just pulling into his car park. But it wasn't Ezra driving. It was a young, tall, blonde woman that Aria had never seen before. She opened her car door and emerged from inside, giving Aria a full few view of her beautiful figure as well as her luscious bum length hair. Rage filled Aria. She grabbed her phone from back pocket and dialled Ezra's number.

No answer.

* * *

Ezra had just walked into the venue where the Graduation party was being held, as he couldn't stand the fighting.. Especially on such an important day like today. He made his way through the crowd, desperately searching for Aria. He needed to find her, he needed to be by her side through everything, and most importantly, he needed to assure her that everything was going to be okay. He eventually ended up on the dance floor, still in search of his girlfriend. Ezra was now surrounded by drunken teenagers, and decided that He needed to go and get some fresh air.

* * *

After the long and exhausting day that Aria had had, she decided that she needed too let loose a little and have some fun. She got her self an extra strong drink before heading over Caleb and Hanna.

"Where's Ezra?" Questioned Hanna.

"Sick, he wanted me to come anyway." Aria lied.

"Hey, Aria! Want to come dance? I love this song!" Slurred a drunken Jake. She contemplated, did she want to do dance with Jake?

"Oh what the heck." She said, faking enthusiasm. "Let's dance!" She smiled.

After what seemed like hours of non-stop dancing, Aria and Jake were exhausted and needed some fresh air. He led her up a staircase and they ending up on a rooftop terrace, overlooking the small town of Rosewood.

* * *

After struggling to find his way off the dance floor, Ezra had finally found an exit which led to a roof top terrace. He was surprised to find the door slightly ajar, and guessed that some other people were up here as well. He stood outside into the warm Summer's night air, taking in the city lights of the small town of Rosewood. It looked so peaceful, yet little did people know that it was full of secrets and lies.

All of a sudden, a couple who were during an intense make out session came into his view, and they must have been the couple who left the door open he thought to himself. He couldn't help but recognise the dress that the girl was wearing. "Aria?" He thought to himself, No. She would never do that.. Would she?

His eyes automatically filled with tears as he realised who it was. Aria. His Aria. His heart shattered into a million pieces, he couldn't comprehend what was happening. His emotions quickly changed from heartbreak and sadness, to rage and anger. He'd never felt this way before, and honestly it scared him. He had no idea of what he was capable if in that state. Ezra walked over to them, not knowing what he was going to do with himself. They must have noticed his presence as they both pulled apart.

"Why Aria?" He stated firmly. "Am I not good enough for you? How could you do this to me? After everything we've been through. I thought you were better than this Aria. But I guess not. Don't try calling me."

Aria's eyes immediately filled with tears as she realised that Ezra was the man standing before her.

"Ezra, I-

"No Aria, save it. We're over." He said in between sobs and he headed back downstairs. How could I be so stupid? How could I let Jake take advantage of me like that?

"Now that the creep is gone, I guess we can resume making out?" Jake asked, a smirk on his face.

"You jerk! I can't believe I ever trusted you! What have I done!" Aria cried. She ran downstairs and out of that building as fast as she could go. When she was about 2 minutes down the road, she noticed the big bunch of red and white roses that Ezra had in his hands when he caught Aria with Jake. Bending to the ground, she picked up the card and read it.

_"I'm so sorry Aria. I never should have done that, I was just trying to help. I understand if your angry but please, forgive me. I love you so much beautiful. -Ezra_

Aria immediately broke sown in the middle of the pathway and cried. She cried until her eyes were red and puffy, her makeup was smeared and her dress was covered in tears. This was supposed to be one of the best days of her life, but instead she was sitting on the side walk, balling her eyes out because she made the biggest mistake of her life.

**You guys are probably gonna hate me hheehehehhehe! The next fee chapters are going to be EPIC! Rate and review bitches xx and PS FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER liarslover99**


End file.
